Conventional cargo systems typically include various tracks and rollers. For example, an aircraft cargo system may span a length of an aircraft and may be configured to load and unload aircraft cargo. Power drive units (“PDUs”) convey cargo forward and aft along the aircraft on conveyance rollers which are attached to the aircraft floor structure. For example, cargo may be loaded from an aft position on an aircraft and conducted on a unit load device (“ULD”) or a pallet by the cargo system to a forward position and/or, depending upon aircraft configuration, cargo may be loaded from a forward position on an aircraft and conducted by the cargo system to an aft position.
Conventional cargo systems are typically designed to vertically and/or laterally restrain the cargo, ULD, and/or pallet as it moves along a track. For example, conventional cargo restraining systems may include a continuous vertical restraint lip that extends along a side of a track. However, such conventional restraining systems can be damaged by ULD features and/or pallet tie-down fittings, among others. Additionally, conventional restraining systems may not provide sufficient vertical restraint.